gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ
|image=Gundam ZZ Poster.jpg; Poster ZZtitlecardHD.png; Title Screen Logo Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ.jpg; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムΖΖ |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Daburu Zēta |shortname=MSG-ZZ |era=Universal Century |media=Anime |episodes=47 |japanese start=March 1, 1986 |japanese end=March 31, 1987 |producer=Sunrise |dubbing=Omni Productions |chardesign=Hiroyuki Kitazume |mechdesign=Masahiro Oda~Zaku III Desert Zaku Dowadge, Mika Akitaka~Eps. 12-47, Makoto Kobayashi, Yutaka Izubuchi |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |storyscript=Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hidemi Kamata, Ken Terasawa~Ep. 1 Composition, Meigo Endo, Minoru Onoya, Yumiko Suzuki |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |music=Shigeaki Saegusa }} |Kidō Senshi Gandamu Daburu Zēta|pronounced Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta}} is a 1986 anime television series animated by Sunrise and directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino. It is a direct sequel to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and the third Universal Century series to be made. Plot As the continuation of Zeta Gundam, this series once again follows the story of the Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) battleship Argama after Kamille defeats Paptimus Scirocco. To fight off the Axis Zeon, now called the Neo Zeon, Captain Bright Noa recruits a group of teenage junk collectors led by the loudmouthed but powerful Newtype Judau Ashta to pilot the Argama's mobile suits. Now sporting a line up of the behemoth MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam and the returning MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and Gundam-like MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, the group is nicknamed the Gundam Team. As such, this became the first of a number of Gundam series where a team of Gundam mobile suits fight alongside each other regularly. The climax takes place at Side 3 in the Battle of Axis. Out of the major Zeta Gundam characters, only recurring captain Bright Noa and Axis leader Haman Karn make more than cameo appearances in ZZ; Char Aznable's planned appearance was canceled when Tomino was given the go-ahead to do the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie. Yoshiyuki Tomino's original plan for the show which involved Char's return was neither revealed, nor does Tomino himself remember it. Aside from the openings, Amuro Ray does not make an appearance in the series either. Mechanic Earth Federation/AEUG & Karaba ; Mobile Suits file:Amx-004-2.jpg|AMX-004-2 Elpeo's Qubeley Fa-010s.jpg|FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam Msa-003.jpg|MSA-003 Nemo file:Msa-005.jpg|MSA-005 Methuss file:Msn-00100.jpg|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki MSZ-006 - Zeta Gundam - Front View.jpg|MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam file:Msz-010.jpg|MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam Msz-010s.jpg|MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam Rgm-86r.jpg|RGM-86R GM III Rgm-179.jpg|RMS-179 GM II file:RX-178 - Gundam Mk-II (AEUG Colors) - Front View.jpg|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ; ; Spaceships file:Argama.jpg|Argama file:Nahel-argama.jpg|SCVA-76 Nahel Argama file:Advanced-salamis.jpg|Salamis Kai (Mass-produced Spaceship) Neo Zeon ; Mobile Suits file:Ama-01x.jpg|AMA-01X Jamru Fin file:Gaza-C.jpg|AMX-003 Gaza-C file:Amx-004.jpg|AMX-004 Qubeley Amx-004-2.jpg|AMX-004-2 Elpeo Ple's Qubeley file:Amx-004-3.jpg|AMX-004-3 Ple Two's Qubeley file:Amx-004g.jpg|AMX-017 Qubeley Mass Production Type file:Amx-006.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D file:Amx-008.jpg|AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn file:Amx-009.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen file:Amx-011.jpg|AMX-011 Zaku III file:AMX-011S Zaku III Custom.jpg|AMX-011S Mashymre's Zaku III file:Amx-014.jpg|AMX-014 Döven Wolf file:Amx-015.jpg|AMX-015 Geymalk file:Amx-101.jpg|AMX-101 Galluss-J file:Amx-102.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa file:Amx-103.jpg|AMX-103 Hamma Hamma file:AMX-104 R-Jarja.jpg|AMX-104 R-Jarja file:Amx-107.gif|AMX-107 Bawoo file:AMX-107Bawoo.jpg|AMX-107 Mass-produced Bawoo file:AMX-109 Capule.png|AMX-109 Capule file:Amx-117l.jpg|AMX-117L Gaz-L file:Amx-117r.jpg|AMX-117R Gaz-R file:Mrx-010.jpg|MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II file:Ms-06d.jpg|MS-06D Desert Zaku file:Ms-06f.jpg|MS-06 Zaku II file:MS-09G Dowadge.jpg|MS-09G Dwadge file:Ms-09h.jpg|MS-09H Dwadge Custom file:Ms-14a-front.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog file:MS14J ReGelg - Front.jpg|MS-14J ReGelgu file:NRX-044 Asshimar (suit).jpg|NRX-044 Asshimar file:Nz-000.jpg|NZ-000 Queen Mansa file:Rms-099b.jpg|RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias file:Rms-106.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack file:Rms-108.jpg|RMS-108 Marasai file:Rms-119.jpg|RMS-119 EWAC Zack file:Rms-192m.jpg|RMS-192M Zaku Mariner ; Spaceships file:Gwanvan class battleship.JPG|Gwanban file:Sadalahn.jpg|Sadalahn file:Endra class.jpg|Endra (Mass-produced Spaceship) Episodes Characters Soundtrack Openings: *''Anime Ja Nai'' (It's Not Anime) by Masato Arai (eps 1-25) *''Silent Voice'' by Jun Hiroe (eps 26-47) Insert: *''Hoshizora no Believe (Believe; Believe in the Starry Sky) by Mami Ayukawa (episode 20)'' Endings: *''Jidai ga Naiteiru'' (The Era is Crying) by Masato Arai (eps 1-25) *''Issenman-Nen Ginga'' (Ten Million Years Galaxy) by Jun Hiroe (eps 26-47) Production Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ was originally conceived of as a second season of Zeta Gundam, but it was ultimately decided that the show should feature an all-new cast, Tomino originally wanted Char as the main character, but he received the "okay" on Char's Counterattack. Nevertheless, its broadcast immediately followed that of Zeta Gundam and manages to tie up a major plotline from Zeta that was left unfinished. As part of Tomino's tendencies to follow up a tragedy with a comedy (e.g. Space Runaway Ideon was followed by Combat Mecha Xabungle), this nominal sequel to Zeta Gundam struck a much lighter, often comical, tone, in contrast to its predecessor's brooding melodrama. For example, in the second episode, Captain Bright is reduced to defending the Argama from thrown oranges. Judau Ashta's first battle clearly lampoons the previous Gundam pilot's instant piloting ability by having Judau be incredibly poor at combat in his first battle, however his opponent is still quite afraid of him. The whimsical opening theme song Anime Ja Nai (It's Not Anime) reflected the non-seriousness of the first half of the series. The second half of the series does return to a more serious tone while sporting a more somber opening theme song. Because of its lighter tone and its slapstick humor, the series suffers a poor reputation among the serious-minded ranks of Gundam fandom, some of which even accuse Tomino of deliberately trying to sabotage the Gundam franchise. Despite this, it scored high ratings with the younger, more casual audiences, and the show's first opening theme Anime Ja Nai became extremely popular with anime fans and is sometimes mentioned as one of the most memorable anime songs of all time. Release The series originally aired every Saturday from March 1, 1986 to January 31, 1987 on Nagoya Broadcasting Network. The series got an English dub by Omni Productions which aired on Animax Asia (Philippines on May 2, 2005 rest Southeast Asia on May 25, 2005). The dub also aired on Animax India. As announced by Sunrise at AnimeExpo 2013, from August 5, 2013, DAISUKI provided free Internet Streaming of the series with English subtitles.Crunchyroll - Daisuki To Stream "Gundam ZZ" "One Piece" and "Dragon Ball Z" The series was removed from DAISUKI sometime before June 2014. Gundam.Info later began uploading six subtitled episodes on their youtube weekly from mid July 2017GUNDAM.INFO | The official Gundam news and video portal "Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ" available from 12p.m.(JST) July 14! Following the announcement of the partnership between Sunrise and Right-Stuf!/Nozomi Entertainment at New York Comic Con 2014, there was much anticipation for a North American release of the series.Sunrise, Right Stuf Offers Gundam ZZ in N. America for 1st Time - Anime News Network On March 2, 2016, at 15:03 CST, Nozomi Entertainment announced first ever North American release of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Collection 1 will be released on Blu-ray on June 7, 2016, coinciding with the After War Gundam X Collection 1 DVD release. It will have Japanese audio with English subtitles.Nozomi Entertainment On April 6, Nozomi Entertainment had announced that the second collections for both series would be available on July 5.Nozomi Entertainment Gallery 515YR9DWNCL.jpg 51707P00MJL.jpg 51BW8MYCKBL.jpg 519MTQ4VY9L.jpg 41JX0584F3L.jpg adc3b72cc4_01034_450.jpg 51Y40CESN7L.jpg 51HSSCW20DL.jpg 51145XQKFJL.jpg 51VGZJBVNAL.jpg 51WDB4HEV6L.jpg 01426c5f22_01040_450.jpg Img_1216673_37949615_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37949615_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37949618_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37949618_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37934779_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37934779_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37934782_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37934782_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37930814_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37930814_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37930810_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37930810_1.jpeg Img_1216673_37890809_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37890809_1.jpeg ZZ Gundam.jpeg 1368111964759.jpg Gaza-sano.jpg ZZ Nagano.jpg|Early design of Gundam ZZ ZZ Era Early Designs, Gyan, Qubeley.png|Rough drafts of Mobile Suits for Gundam ZZ Gundam ZZ Rough Drafts Mobile Suits.jpg|Rough drafts of Mobile Suits for Gundam ZZ Gaza Earlier Designs.jpg|Rough drafts of Mobile Suits for Gundam ZZ See also Prequels *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Sequels *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Side Stories *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: Gundam Frag Adaptations *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Novel) Notes and Trivia *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ won the second place in Animage's Anime Grand Prix Award in 1986. In the same year, one of its character, Elpeo Ple was selected as the favorite female anime character of the year. *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ was the third & final Gundam TV series airing in Showa Era before Emperor Shōwa (Hirohito) death on January 7, 1989 References External links * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Official Website (Japanese) * Gundam Official Other Gundam Series List * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ on Sunrise Inc International Section * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ on Sunrise Inc List of Works by Year (Japanese) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ on ANN Encyclopedia Chronology de:Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ja:機動戦士ガンダムΖΖ Category:Series